five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Frederico’s
Five nights at Frederico‘s is a FNAF fangame created by Deadinside2. Story Welcome to the greatest restaurant around! Frederico’s Fantastic Food promises to serve, well, Fantastic Food! watch as our state of the art animatronics perform entertaining highjinks and sing! Opens June 3, 2001. Father, I’m scared. I’m sorry for what I did. Animatronics Frederico Frederico is a fox-like animatronic. He has two beady black eyes and most of his body is orange with some white on his torso. He has a long black tail. He has five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. You have to turn on the lightbulb to get him out of your office. Cutting the power will only make him faster(night vision). Notes: His appearance is based on a doll my family owns. His full name is Frederico the Fantastic Flying Fox. Tim Tim is a turtle-like animatronic. Unlike Frederico he has more realistic eyes than Frederico(think SL). Most of his body is endoskeleton but it is covered up by his shell and is not visible to most. His head is split in two segments, reason being so his ”mouth” can move while he talks. You have to cut the power of the room he’s in if you want him to go away. Notes: His shell is made of an unknown metal. Many have stated that his design is creepy. Sammy Sammy is a scientist animatronic. He has the same segmented head and realistic eyes as Tim. He has spiky orange and red hair. His eyes are different colors(blue and red). He wears a lab coat and a blue shirt underneath. He always carries a vial of yellow liquid. To lure him away you have to cut the power like Tim. Notes: He was the favorite of the son of the owner of the first restaurant.(the son has been missing for years) He acts possessed occasionally.(gee I sure wonder why considering the above trivia) Lisa Lisa is a lion-like animatronic. She has the same segmented head and eyes as the others. She has claws on her hands and feet. They are retractable. She doesn’t have a mane. She uses the reprogramming mechanic. Notes: She is the most lazily-designed of all the main four. Her claws are made of rubber. SuperBear SuperBear is a superhero bear animatronic. He looks astoundingly like Freddy. However, He has the same segmented head and eyes as the other robots. He has a more poliished look than his other appereances, and is wearing a Superman costume. You need to lure him to NegaBear to deal with him, and they will fight for a while. If you can’t, lockdown is your only hope. Notes: Many lawsuits have been made against him for the outfit. He is more popular than NegaBear. NegaBear NegaBear looks exactly like SuperBear except for a few key differences. His costume is red and black and the logo is flipped upside down. His eyes are red. Other than that, he looks exactly the same as SuperBear, and acts the same. Notes: He has a connection with Sammy. He is the least popular animatronic in the restaurant next to Johnny. Johnny Johnny is a human animatronic. He has the same segmented face and eyes as the others. He wears a red shirt and blue pants. He has relatively large muscles(he is a jock). When he gets into your office, you must use the reprogramming mechanic to deal with him. Notes: He is the least popular animatronic. He strangely never uses a dumbbell despite his jock status. Amy Amy is an armadillo animatronic. She has the same segmented face and eyes as the others. She has no other defining features.(can’t be bothered to describe what an armadillo looks like). You have to turn the lightbulb on to deal with her. Notes: She doesn’t like the colors yellow, red, green or blue. For good reason. She is often forgotten by the patrons. Frederico 2.0 Frederico 2.0 is an unfinished version of Frederico. He looks a much more polished version of Frederico, and has red cheeks and the same eyes as the others instead of beady ones. But he doesn’t have a right eye or suit on his arms and most of his torso. His ”scalp” is exposed too. You have to order handyskeleton to the room he is in to distract him. Notes: Despite the fact that he seems important to the story, this is the only game he is planned to appear in. No one knows why he was made, he just was. Godless and Godspeed Two endoskeletons that are completely identical except for one thing. Godless has blue eyes and Godspeed has red eyes. Godless is mostly slow and will approach you slowly, he can be lured around with noise and Handy but otherwise pray(he can even bypass lockdown). Godspeed moves fast but is relatively simple to deal with. All you have to do is cut the power in a room he is in or he’s about to go into, it will stop for a while. He is affected by lockdown. Notes: I have no idea why they are named like that. They are some of the earliest models. Along with Djd8modjnejd and Pajdosk Dicpeo(you will see those two in the sequel don’t worry). Dentist Dirk Dirk is a human animatronic. He has the segmented mouth and eyes and a dentist outfit. He has black hair a carries a large blue toothbrush. He has many rips and tears and his toothbrush has dried blood on it. His legs are almost nonexistent and are practically stubs. He is the most difficult animatronic in the game. He can only be stunned(Handy) or slowed down(Power Cut, Lockdown) so he kills people a lot. Notes: He and Frederico are the main antagonists of this game. He used to be an attraction before... something happened. Mechanics Power Cut One of the first mechanics introduced to you, Power Cut allows you to cut the power in one room in the restaurant, the animatronic in it will be stunned(unless they are not affected by it) . You can only cut two rooms at a time, and they have to be re-cut every hour. Lockdown Another of the early mechanics, lockdown can only be used once per night and causes many doors in the restaurant to activate and close. This will buy you some time to catch up on the hectic-ness of later nights. It lasts for half an hour before the doors open. Lightbulb Normally, your office is dark. When an animatronic gets into your room you have the option to turn on the lightbulb in your room and get them out. Luring There are several objects in certain cameras(like lightbulb, radios, etc.) than can be clicked on and activated. This can lure several characters away from you. As a bonus, if you lure Superbear and NegaBear to the same room, they will fight for a bit and won’t bother you. Reprogramming If Johnny or Lisa get into your room, a panel will be brought up and you have to complete a minigame similar to the section in jolly 3 where you have to type in code. You have 20 seconds to complete the mingame and get them out of your room. Handyskeleton A endoskeleton located in your office that can be ordered into a certain room and shock and stun an animatronic in there. He can also create noise to lure them into different rooms. Nights Night 1 Phone Call ”Hello there, new employee! Welcome to your new job at Frederico’s Fantastic Food. As the Night Guard of our establishment, you have to look after our pristine animatronics and make sure no one breaks in- I know you can hear me, I have intercepted this message. Do not believe his lies. These animatronics are deadly and will not hesitate to strike you when they see you. You can use the cameras to see where they are located. You can also cut the power in that room by pressing a button on the keyboard located under the camera system(a block of text comes up saying to press P to do so). Good work, you can only cut two rooms power at a time, the animatronics will leave the room that had it’s power cut and try a different way so do not slack o- and that should be everything, good luck, and remember! We are not responsible for any injury that you may experience during this job.” Strategy This night is very easy only Tim and Sammy are active and will not move often. Cut the power on them when they get too close for comfort. Night 2 Phone Call ”Welcome to your second night on the job! I trust everything went swimmingly last night? Now I want to tell you a useful ti- It’s me again, two more robot monsters will be coming tonight and they aren’t gonna be easy on you. The lion, flip up your smaller panel and copy the code I sent you from it, it will reprogram her out of the room for a time. The armadillo, turn on the lightbulb, she is weak to light. They will be tougher tonight so- I hope you exercise that tip well, young man. See you tomorrow.” Strategy This night is slightly more difficult, and the reprogramming mechanic can be hard to get used too. You will still most likely pass on your first try. Night 3 Phone Call ”Welcome to your third night on the job! I’m sure you have heard the rumors of animatronics being hostile. As the night watch, you would know that it’s balderda- Let’s get straight down to buisiness, this is where things get real. The other human, Johnny, is the same as the lion. But the main man, Frederico, he is fast. Do not cut the power on him, his night vision is stronger than his eyes. Do the same process as the armadillo. I have uncovered something about the owner of the original restaurant, from the 60’s. He may or may not have killed two- and that’s why I never trust rumors. Ya know, sometimes I feel like our calls are intercepted. Probably nothing. See you tomorrow.” Strategy This is where the difficulty is really cranked up. Frederico is basically Barry Allen and leaves little reaction time. Johnny isn’t too hard to deal with. Night 4 Phone Call ”I feel like I should tell you about the newly-installed lockdown button, in an emergency in can shut every door for an hour. Pretty useful in the case of a mass break in. It can only be used once per nigh- Things are going to get even worse tonight, the bears in particular, they can bypass everything, you just need to lure them to each other and they will fight. There are two ways to do this. I have upgraded your camera to be able to do things like turn lights off or on in rooms, or make noise in general. You could also use that endoskeleton in your room. Order him to go to a room and make noise in it. Speaking of Handyskeleton, there is an old model coming out, and he’s no joke. The Handyskeleton can shock animatronics and it might be useful when dealing with hi- thanks for listening. I know it was a long rant, but it’s just satisfying to get these feelings off my chest you know? See you on Friday.” Strategy This night is very difficult, with the bears and 2.0 to deal with, it will take you a while to complete this night. Night 5 Phone Call ”Somethings not right in the restaurant I’m telling you- Hello, it’s me, there are two endoskeletons and they are ruthless beyond words. The red-eyed one, cut the power of a room it will enter or has entered, blue eyed one, just lure it away. It won’t stop for anything. Listen I’ve made an important discovery the Sammy animatronic its going to(intercepted) tomorrow! The owner is a blundering idiot and won’t- I feel like I saw these endoskeleton‘s in the backroom of the first restaurant when I was a child. Interesting, huh? Well, if you want extra payment you can come tomorrow and Sunday. But either way, see you soon.” Strategy This night is very difficult. Luckily, the others are less active but this does nothing to change things. At the end of the night you get a paycheck for 250 dollars. Night 6 Phone Call ”Oh God run-(there is a lot of gibberish here before Phone Intercepter cuts in)- you need to get out of there before 4AM! Unless you want a meeting with the deadliest dentist around... Strategy Before 4AM everyone except The God Duo and Dirk are active on super mode, just alter whatever strategy you had to deal with this increased activity. At 4AM The God Duo and Dirk activate. The others deactivate, you have to have very quick reflexes to deal with the onslaught. Custom Night You can customize the animatronic‘s AI in this mode. There unfortunately are no presets. 11/20 Strategy Pray. Minigames Night 1 You play as Sammy and wander the restaurant, until you find a child’s soul. You approach it and the minigame ends. Night 2 You play as Amy, in a different restaurant than the last one. You wander the area until you find a group of souls next to some endoskeleton with different eye colors(remember them, they will show up again in a future game). You approach the, and the minigame ends. Night 3 You play as NegaBear, and you chase a grown woman’s soul looking for her son. See stops in front of Sammy. You approach her and the minigame ends. Night 4 You play as an unknown man, and you approach two twins. Static covers the screen as you get closer. The screen goes black when you reach them. Then, a newspaper is shown with the headline LOCAL TWINS GONE MISSING AT RESTAURANT. Night 5 You play as Sammy again and lure four kids to the back room. Then the minigame just ends. Night 6 You play as Dirk and must click a circle enough times to break open a door. This door was to the backroom. You then find the Phone Guy and kill him. 11/20 You play as a child in a restaurant and walk up to a stage with Dirk and Danny the Dog(he will be in the sequel) and suddenly Dirk malfunctions and falls on you. Category:Games